THE MAN OF PARC
by dashley purple
Summary: Pourquoi vient-il toujours dans ce même parc à la même heure accompagné de cette petite fille ? Qui est-elle pour lui, sa sœur, sa nièce, sa fille ?. Bien évidement mes questions restent muettes. Peut-être qu'elles le resteront toujours… Mitchie s'interesse a un homme qui semble entoure d'un mystère. Et nous savons tous que lemystere a le pouvoi d'attraction supérieur a l'aimant...
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous. Voici ma toute premiers fan- fic sur le site. Ne soyez pas trop durs !

Je posterais un chapitre toutes les semaines sauf en cas d'empêchement, je vous présenterais toujours mes plates excuses naturellement . . . en espérant que vous me croyiez.

Bon sans plus tarder voici le prologue…

**~~PROLOGUE~~**

Encore une fois…

Encore une fois, je le vois descendre cette petite fille aux mèches sombres et aux yeux azurs de la balançoire. Encore une fois elle lui sourit de bonheur et attrape la main qu'il lui tend. Le jeune homme en cet instant précis semble aussi heureux que la fillette.

Encore une fois comme depuis deux semaines je les regarde partir, main dans la main souriant en échangeant des paroles qu'eux-mêmes peuvent entendre.

J'ai remarquée il y'a déjà quelques jours la ressemblance qu'il y avait entre le jeune homme et la fillette et j'avoue que cette ressemblance a provoqué une ribambelle de questions : qui est-il ? Pourquoi vient-il toujours dans ce même parc à la même heure accompagné de cette petite fille ? Qui est-elle pour lui, sa sœur, sa nièce, sa fille ? Il semble bien trop jeune pour être père, enfin je ne peux pas avoir la prétention de connaître son âge, ni même son nom. Je n'ai jamais demandée. De toutes les façons, je ne crois pas que j'aurais le courage de le lui demander. Je me contente juste de les observer depuis deux semaines quand ils arrivent au parc, jusqu'à leur départ. Autre signe de lâcheté me caractérisant.

Et pourtant, j'ai souvent envie de lui parler. De lui poser des questions, pour essayer de faire évaporer le mystère qui l'entoure. A certains moments (rares) pendant que je suis occupée à l'observer, nos regards se croisent. Mais il n'insiste pas et laisse déambuler ses yeux ailleurs. Il me regarde, mais c'est comme s'il ne me voyait pas. L'instant d'après son attention est capturé par la petite fille qui poussait des petits cris ravis en glissant du toboggan. Comment peut-il y avoir autant d'amour dans un regard. Qui est-donc cet être fragile qu'il chérit tant. Bien évidement mes questions restent muettes. Peut-être qu'elles le resteront toujours…

He bien voici le (petit) prologue, celui-ci s'est passée du point de vue mitchie mais je ne sais pas si j'en ferais plusieurs. . . En entendant, j'espère recevoir vite vos avis, si l'histoire vous intéresse, etc.

Et je poste direct le premier chapitre. Cool non ? Peace…


	2. Chapter 2

**Enfin voici le premier chapitre. Merci a ceux qui ont review et je dois dire que j apprécie vraiment.**

**Merci a boutamcalin pour ta review, si t'aime alors pourquoi m arrêter en chemin hein ? Et félicitation tu es ma (mon) premier(e) revieweur (euse) sur le site…**

**Merci missy T. pour ta review, t'as tenue parole et ça me touche vraiment. He oui miss la on est dans les yeux de mitchie après je vais voir… Ravie que tu aies aimée. Voici la suite…**

**Disclaimer : tout est à Disney et rien a moi. Dommage hein ?…**

Merci a ceux qui m'ont encourages Et encore désolée de vous avoir fait attendre…

Chap. 1

-Mitchie !

Mitchie couvrit son visage de son oreiller pour stopper la voix bien trop agaçante de sa colocataire.

- Mitchie debout, on va être en retard !

Elle s'approcha de son lit et se mit à la secouer. Mitchie poussa un soupir de frustration et enleva à regret l'oreiller de son visage.

-laisse-moi un peu dormir caitlyn…je...te rejoins… plus…tard…

-non mais quelle marmotte tu fais… se plaignit sa coloc.

-il est quelle heure ? demanda Mitchie d'une voix endormie.

_-8h45' !

_ Mais c'est grave, je vais être en retard dit-elle en descendant du lit précipitamment, s'enroulant dans les draps en courant dans la salle de bain telle une dératée. ''Ouille ouille ouille, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée plus tôt ?''

-j'ai essayée mais tu m'as envoyée balader !

- ca vas être mon quatrième retard de la semaine. C'est sur Mike vas me virer ! lança la brunette déjà sous la douche. Quelques minutes après, elle avait fini en présentant ses excuses à la déesse de la propreté et de l'hygiène s'il y'en avait une.

Elle se vêtit d'un slim noir et d'un haut rouge sans manche. Elle se maquilla légèrement et attacha ses lourds cheveux noirs en un chignon haut. C'était plus simple et pratique pour son métier ou elle devait faire plusieurs navettes par jour. Elle prit quelques secondes devant la glace pour admirer le résultat.

- T'es belle, t'es confiante, t'es géniale ! se répéta-t-elle comme tous les matins. D'après son psy, cela aidait à s'affirmer.

-MITCHIE !

Elle se retint presque de fermer ses oreilles avec ses mains. La voix de caitlyn pouvait prendre des proportions étonnantes quand elle le voulait.

-ça va, ça va j'arrive y'a pas mort d'homme !

-si tu prends ton temps comme ça, oh que oui y'en aura !lui dit son amie en le devançant.

Quelques minutes de route après, elles étaient devant « cappuccino » le fast-food-service traiteur où elle travaillait depuis 7 mois déjà. Et bien sûr comme elle s'y attendait Mike leurs patron était déjà dans le café, appelons ça comme ça, consultant sa montre l'air nerveux. Mike était pas si vieux, mais avait ce quelque chose qui faisait qu'il paraisse plus vieux donc plus boss quoi. Il devait avoir quelque chose comme 30 ans ou moins, en tout cas à son dernier anniversaire il lui semblait qu'il fêtait ses 29 ans, peut-être plus. Si elle avait bien suivi la conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa mère ce jour- la.

- Enfin vous voilà j'ai failli attendre… ! dit-il un brin d'ironie dans la voix.

-On est désolées Mike ça n'arrivera plus… dis-la brunette en se dirigeant vers la réserve pour enfiler son ''adorable'' tenue de travail composée d'une courte robe rose bonbon et d'un tablier gris, elle changea ses escarpins contre des baskets qui étaient plus appropriés pour les nombreux déplacements qu'elle effectuait pendant la journée.

-C'est ce que vous m'avez dit la dernière fois si je ne me trompe pas, et la fois d'avant aussi….dit leur patron en se plaçant derrière le comptoir.'' Je veux vous voir ici à 8h pétantes, je veux vous voir servir les premiers clients, Je ne vous verse pas votre salaire tous les mois pour faire le job à votre place, la prochaine fois je vous mets à la porte…'' pestait Mike de l'autre côté de la porte comme à chaque fois que les filles défiaient ses ordres.

- Et c'est aussi ce qu'il a dit la dernière fois…murmura caitlyn a basse voix afin que seule son amie entende. Celle-ci la gratifiant d'un sourire complice.

Elle rencontra Liam un autre serveur qui travaillait avec eux depuis déjà 1mois. Il était plutôt sympa et Mitchie n'avait aucun mal à s'entendre avec lui.

-salut Liam ! lança-t-elle rapidement pendant que Mike continuait de rouspéter.

- salut Mitch' répondit celui-ci avec son éternel sourire joyeux. Elle sortit enfin de la réserve habillée et soupira en voyant les premiers clients pénétrer dans le café, la journée allait être épuisante puisque l'autre serveuse Yvi s'était cassé la jambe et avait pris un petit congé maladie. Tout retombait sur elles et Liam.

Mitchie se dirigea vers la table d'un couple qui venait d'entrer…

-bonjour, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-oh, très bien merci …répondit le client avec un léger accent anglais.

-qu'est-ce que vous sert ? demanda Mitchie avec un sourire professionnel tout en se préparant à noter la commande dans son calepin.

-Deux expressos s'il vous plait…

-D'accord, quelque chose d'autre ?

-Non, merci…

-Ça arrive tout de suite patientez un peu…dit-elle sur un dernier sourire avant de se diriger vers le comptoir ou siégeait Mike.

-deux expressos pour la 2 ! Récita-t-elle

-ça marche ! répondit Mike

Déjà deux heures après le café était déjà plein à craquer et mitchie ne savait ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il était déjà 4heures du soir et elle commençait à sentir le début d'une migraine. Elle se massa les tempes tentant de calmer les coups de marteau qu'elle avait dans son crâne. Liam du remarquer son malaise et lui proposa de l'aider.

-laisse je vais m'en occuper vas souffler 5 minutes…

- merci Liam, t'es génial !...dit la jeune fille reconnaissante.

Elle sortit à l'extérieur par la porte de derrière pour prendre l'air. Elle terminait normalement sa journée dans 2 heures mais comptait demander une faveur à Mike. Qui bien sur accepterait après avoir rouspété encore et encore sur son manque de sérieux professionnel etc.…

Elle alla quand même lui demander quitte à supporter encore ses jérémiades. Elle fut autorisée à finir plus tôt, elle dit au revoir a caitlyn qui s'inquiétait pour elle et la rassura disant que ce n'était rien de grave. Elles se promirent de se revoir bientôt chez elles. Mitchie fit un petit détour vers le parc comme d'habitude. Elle aimait venir ici après ses longues et épuisantes journées de travail et adorais se joindre à la quiétude du parc. Son passe-temps préféré était d'observer les passants, leurs vêtements, leurs manie, c'est fou comme l'apparence d'une personne pouvait en dire long sur elle. Il y'avait un petit nombre d'enfant vers l'aire de jeux, quelques couples enlaces près de la mare aux canards et une femme lisant un bouquin assise sur un banc un peu plus loin. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit, tandis qu'elle le cherchait des yeux. Il tenait la main de la petite fille et l'aidait à grimper sur la balançoire.

-Celle-ci c'est la dernière, après on s'en va et il n'est pas question que tu m'aies encore avec ton petit air d' « adorable petite fille$ …. » dit le l'homme en aidant la fillette à grimper

Celle-ci se plaça avec un petit air de malice dans le la poussait et elle poussait des petits rires cristallins en disant :

-plus haut, plus haut…

Il obéit et maintenant les petits rires de la fillette s'étaient transformés en un grand cri mêlé d'excitation. Après un moment il arrêta la balançoire et la petite fille descendit à contrecœur.

-allez, maintenant on rentre…dit son frère/père/baby-sitter ?

-encore un tour stp…sollicita la fillette de sa petite voix

- Non, pas cette fois, ça ne marchera pas … et pas besoin de me faire ces ceux-là, je ne flancherais pas. Et tu sais quoi ? Je ne vais même pas te regarder…

- s'il te plait, juste une minute, stp….

- N-O-N …épela le jeune homme…

- Et ça veut dire quoi ? Questionna la fillette en levant les yeux vers l'homme qui engloutissait sa petite taille.

_ Ça veut dire non, va on rentre mamie nous attends à la maison tu te souviens ?

La petite fille capitula en faisant la moue. Elle déposa sa petite main dans celle puissante et grande de l'homme mais qui n'en paraissait pas moins douce. Et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du parc.

Mitchie n'avait perdue aucune miette de leurs à présent les regardait se diriger vers la sortie. Pas de voiture. Ils ne devaient pas habiter loin se dit-elle. Apres leur départ elle soupira et sortit son baladeur. Et y mit une chanson qu'elle utilisait souvent pour apaiser ses nerfs après une dure journée comme celle-ci. Cela faisait déjà sept mois qu'elle bossait au » cappuccino », sept mois depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Texas. Sept mois depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa famille pour s'installer seule a Los Angeles. Et elle se sentait honteuse de s'avouer qu'elle avait fait tout ça sur un coup de tête. Pour tenir tête à son père qui voulait qu'elle aille à Harvard comme lui .Depuis toute petite, mitchie avait pris l'habitude de suivre les décisions que son père prenait à sa voulait l'obliger à faire le droit pendant qu'elle s'intéressait plutôt à la psychologie et à l'étude du comportement humain. Mais son père, avait déjà fait les démarches nécessaires afin qu'elle obtienne sa place à Harvard. Depuis la maternelle, il l'avait poussée à travailler dur, si bien qu'elle était toujours la première de sa classe. Au lycée, tous les autres ados allaient a des concerts ou passaient juste du bon temps ensembles, elle était forcée à réviser ses notes pour ses examens qui pointeraient le bout de leurs nez après des mois ! Elle avait tout encaissée en silence, faisant tout ce que son père lui demandait se disant qu'il ne voulait que ce qu'il y'avait de meilleur pour elle. Mais lorsque celui-ci lui a annoncé qu'il l'avait inscrite à Harvard sans son consentement, elle avait pétée un câble. C'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Elle se rappelait de la fâcheuse dispute qui était survenu ce jour-là. Le jour où elle avait pris la décision de tout quitter et de mener sa vie selon elle. Sans l'affluence de personne. Surtout pas de son père. Après une violente dispute avec son père elle était montée dans sa chambre et après avoir pleurée un bon coup. Elle avait appelée caitlyn sa meilleure amie pour lui annoncer qu'elle allait avec elle à los Angeles. Caitlyn allait à Los Angeles pour retrouver son père. Sa mère lui avait enfin avoue que son père n'était pas juste un donneur de sperme inconnu mais qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble et qu'ils étaient amoureux. Elle lui avoua aussi que son père n'avait jamais su pour sa grossesse. Elle lui avait indiquée son adresse car caitlyn avait insistée et elle avait donc décidée d'aller à la recherche de son père. Apres son coup de fil, elle avait bien entendu acceptée qu'elle l'accompagne sans chercher à la résonner ce qu'elle avait appréciée. C'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva a bosser dans une ville loin des siens à faire un job qui ferait pâlir son père. Elle soupira pour la énième fois et se leva de son banc. 1heure après elle ouvrait la porte de l'appart. Apparemment caitlyn était déjà rentrée vu les escarpins qui trainaient au pas de la porte. La brunette soupira en les ramassant. Vivre avec caitlyn était aussi éprouvant pour les nerfs que de faire un château de carte sur un cheval au galop et elle ne parlait pas que de son talent inné pour le désordre. Caitlyn sortait de la cuisine vêtue d'un tablier. Ho-ho ce n'était pas bon signe ça. Le mot caitlyn et cuisine ne devraient pas apparaitre dans la même phrase.

-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Osa demander mitchie avec une grimace d'anticipation.

-le diner…répondit son amie

-alors pourquoi je sens une soudaine envie de me jeter par la fenêtre ?

-ça c'est parce que tu doutes en mon talent. Tu devrais reconnaitre mon potentiel de temps en temps…répondit-elle

-ok, chef caitlyn, va pour s'intoxiquer ce soir…dit mitchie en pénétrant dans sa chambre.

-Ton estomac me remerciera…lança caitlyn en retournant a ses fourneaux.

10 minutes après mitchie sortit de sa chambre et entreprit d'aller jeter un coup d'œil au diner qui mijotait sur le feu jusque-là ça ressemblait plus à une expérience scientifique qu'autre chose se dit-elle avec une grimace de dégout. Elle passa rapidement au salon où elle trouva sa meilleure amie vautrée dans un fauteuil devant la télé dévorant un énorme paquet de pop-corn.

_ Qu''est-ce que t'avais l'intention de faire avant que ça vire au cramé comme ça ?

-oh, des pates…dit caitlyn fixant la télévisions visiblement intéressée par une émission des débiles qui devaient se déguiser et faire les clown pour gagner une somme d'argent poussais un soupir bruyant puis dit

-je vais commander une pizza…

-hum hum …fut la seule repose de caitlyn.

Son amie l'exaspérait à certains moments. Quand elle commettait une broutille elle préférait l'ignorer que l'assumer. Et cette fois encore c'était elle qui devait tout nettoyer. Elle composa vite fait le numéro et 10 minutes après le livreur sonna la porte et mitchie alla ouvrir. Elle régla la note puis entra avec sa pizza dans la main. C'était réglé pour le diner. Pour cette fois…

Le lendemain mitchie se réveilla de bonne humeur. Elle ne savait pas si ça avait quelque chose à avoir avec le rêve qu'elle avait fait cette nuit qui était un remake de sa petite escapade au parc. Sauf que dans son rêve, elle avait osée lu il lui avait ré lui avait dit qu'il s'appelait Roméo, le héros des pièces mélodramatiques de Shakespeare. C'était un peu idiot, elle avouait mais elle ne pouvait empêcher son imagination débordante de faire des siennes. Elle était plus joyeuse aussi au « cappuccino » si bien que Mike le remarqua et fit un commentaire a caitlyn en ces mots : « elle a bouffée quoi au petit déjeuner celle-là ? »même caitlyn ne savait pas ce qu'avait son amie. Bien qu'elle ait parfois parlée vaguement de l'homme mystérieux du parc, elle ne s'était jamais attardée sur le sujet ni ne lui avait racontée ses rêves récents qui n'étaient peuplés que de lui , et des rires de la petite fille. Jouant à la balançoire, marchant main dans la main. Elle avait peut-être virée dingue mais la brunette était persuadée qu'elle devait lui parler, c'était son destin et l'univers lui envoyait un signe. Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer ca mais il y avait ce petit quelque chose qui lui disait que tant qu'elle n'aurait pas satisfait sa curiosité elle ne se sentirait pas continuerait de faire des rêves ou elle passait des heures à discuter avec un parfait inconnu et sa fille/nièce/sœur/ou peu importe…

Elle servait ses clients comme d'habitude mais avec la mine plus humaine que professionnelle. Elle faisait des navettes du comptoir aux tables en chantonnant une ballade qui résonnait dans son baladeur quand IL entra avec la petite fille. Elle en eut presque le souffle coupé.il Il se dirigea vers le comptoir surement pour commander. Mais apparemment Mike n'était pas derrière celui-ci. Et Liam était occupé à servir d'autre client. C'est Caitlyn la sortit de sa léthargie:

- hey, mitchie, tu veux bien aller t'occuper des nouveaux clients là-bas ?lui dit caitlyn « et pourquoi tu sembles paralysée tout d'un coup ? »

-non …..C'est…c'est juste que c'est lui…

-lui ?

-l'homme du parc…

-celui à qui t'as la trouille de parler ?

-je ne crois pas t'en avoir parlée en ces termes mais oui c'est lui…dit mitchie.

-d'accord, tu veux que je m'en occupe ?proposa caitlyn

-euh…non…ca iras j'y vais…

-ok…dit caitlyn en s'éloignant.

Mitchie prit une bouffée d'air et s'avança vers le comptoir avec son plus beau sourire…


End file.
